Endoscopy is a field which allows the acquisition of high-quality images of internal features of a body. In the medical fields, endoscopy often eliminates the need for fully invasive surgery. A basic tool of endoscopy is an endoscopic camera system, which includes an endoscope (“scope”) that is partially inserted into the body to be viewed. Some endoscopic medical procedures involve the use of a flexible scope, as in the field of gastroenterology, for example. Others, such as arthroscopy or laproscopy, involve the use of a rigid scope. The scope is normally coupled to a camera that includes electronics for acquiring video image data.
In a typical system used for medical endoscopy, the scope is coupled to a video camera. The camera is small enough and lightweight enough to be held in a person's hand. The camera includes image sensors, such as charged-coupled devices (CCDs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, for acquiring color video image data of internal features of the body, through a system of lenses within the scope. The camera also includes a keypad or other controls to control various functions, such as focus, zoom, etc. Light is provided to the scope by a high-intensity light source through a light conduit, such as fiber optic cable. The camera is coupled to, and conveys video image data to, a camera control unit by a transmission line, such as an electrical cable. Resulting images are displayed on a video monitor.
During an endoscopic medical procedure, the operating room is typically darkened to make it easier to view the images displayed on monitors. As a result, the keypad function indicators on the camera and on other instruments, such as shaver handpieces, can be difficult to read. These functions are critical to the proper operation of the instruments.
To date, this problem has been addressed by extensive training to have the physician memorize the functionality of the keypad as it relates to the instrument. Once the lights are dimmed, the physician operates the keypad from memory. Having to memorize the keypad functionality is inconvenient and burdensome, however. Also, in the event the physician forgets certain keypad functions, it becomes necessary to turn the operating room lights back on to review the functionality of the keypad, which delays the procedure.